


Maji acadamy

by Eternalthewolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bird/Human Hybrids, Dragons, High School, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalthewolf/pseuds/Eternalthewolf
Summary: Alice and her friend are starting off at a new school. they thought that high school would be easy, but little did they know the secrets that were hidden beneath the surface.





	Maji acadamy

Alice’s pov  
I was so excited that i couldn't sleep last night.  
Today was the day i would finally get to attend Maji academy. Maji academy was the biggest most popular school in the world (almost).  
In Maji academy you were sorted into a dorm based on how you fought and how you acted. There is six different dorm groups, the true hero's is for those with a pure heart or a full heart, next the blood drops, anyone in the blood drops was either a healer or magic user, after that there comes the sky masters, this group is for anyone with wings and a positive outlook, the coders are the newest group, the people in the coders are master hackers, then there is the sharp fangs, this group is for people that use their teeth, claws and in some cases tails to fight, and last but not least there is the dark hearts, the dark hearts is made up of corrupted hearts. I know that i'm going to be in the blood drops. My older brother Red flameborn is in the coders.  
I got out of bed and rushed to the kitchen to make myself breakfast. My mom was asleep and my older brothers Eric and Igneal had left for work. After i ate my breakfast i rushed to the other room to wake up Red, i knocked on his door than opened it. As i walked in i saw him playing on his computer. “Really, have you even eaten yet?” i asked standing behind him. “Yes i have, now can you leave?” “ugh fine, we have to be at school in an hour” i said turning to the door. “Two hours” he said staring at his screen still. I left my house and walked towards my friend Kujaku’s house, she was also going to Maji academy.  
After I knocked her little sister answered the door. “Oh hi Ame how are you?” “i'm doing fine, i'll go get kujaku” as I watched her walk away I stepped into the house and closed the door. I looked to a painting that was hung by the stairwell. It was a wolf surrounded by forest “amazing” i whispered under my breath. They had gotten it recently and I never had the chance to get a good look at it. After a few minutes i heard a voice from the stairwell “hey Alice, wanna hang out in my room?” Kujaku said standing in the middle of the stairwell. “Sure, why not” i replied following her up stairs. As we got to her bedroom we both sat down of her bed. “So are you excited to start the new school year?” “of course I am, my brothers going to show me around campus” “which brother?” Kujaku said raising an eyebrow. “Kujaku you know which one” I said rolling my eyes.  
We started talking about how our summers went. Just as we started talking about the new dog Kujaku’s parents were getting, we heard the doorbell go off. We both walked down to the door, as we opened the door we saw Red standing in front of us.  
“Time to get going Alice” he said while slightly flipping his hair away from his right eye, Red was wearing his green hoodie a mask over his mouth, a pair of jeans and his black checkered convers, his hair as always was over his left eye. “Alright, Kujaku i'll see you at school.” I said as I walked down her driveway.  
Red drove me to the school, in the car I started playing with the fire charm on my necklace. “I guess you're nervous, huh” “y-yeah a little” I said in response to his statement. We sat in an awkward silence for a few more minutes until we pulled up to the school. “Alright Alice, get out and meet me by the fountain, from there i will show you around.” I did what red told me to do and as I started walking towards the fountain I bumped into someone. “Oh sorry, are you alright?” I asked the guy i had just run into. “Tsk, stupid freshmen” after saying that to himself he walked away. His hair was black with dark blue tips, his face was a pale white and when I managed to look at his eyes I noticed that they looked cracked, shattered almost.  
“Ahh I see you have already found one of the trouble kids” i turned around to see Red standing behind me. "what do you mean?" "that guy is always starting fights, the weird thing is that he is always wearing a black long sleeve shirt, jeans and a pair of black gloves" "wait... like all the time?" "yeah never seen him wear anything different, anyways his name is Makoto and if i was you i would stay away from him." After talking with Red he started to show me around the school. After he was finished he took me to where i could find my homeroom. "I think that ill leave you here, good luck" "alright see you later." i said slightly waving to Red. As i read the sheets of paper i found my name. "Alice flameborn... room 115, alright" i said to myself as i read the paper. i started to walk down the hallway.  
I can feel the anxiety building up inside me. As i continued down the hallway i started to hum.


End file.
